


First Snow

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will always loved snow.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	First Snow

Sia- Snowflake

Will got used to wake up with the sun. Even if the sun couldn't be seen, he would wake up right when his father got to his sun chariot. Today wasn't an exception. But he didn't feel that familiar autumn warmth and didn't see that faint sunlight. All he saw was white sky. He went to look at the window. Snow. First snow this year.

Will always loved snow. There where he used to live as a child wasn't really much snow. Snow was always a party to him. His mother used to take him somewhere at Christmas, so he could see snow at least for a few days. Then he started living at Camp Half-Blood. He could see snow every year. But it still was some kind of a miracle to him.

He loved how snow felt. So calm. So cold. Yet so beautiful...  
Quiet snore from the bed pulled him out of his reverie. He turned around, looking at jet black curls sticking out from under the blanket. He sat on the bed, taking pale hand in his two. So cold.

His lips were cold. He always was cold.

Yet so beautiful...

Will smiled at his own thoughts.

"My little snowflake" he muttered, gently pulling his warm fingers in the black of the other boy's hair.

"What?" He heard a sleepy voice from under the blanket.

"Nothing." Soft smile appeared on his face. "Keep sleeping, Nico."

He heard quiet snores once again. Will leaned kissing Nico's forehead. Cold.

After all, Will always loved snow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just decided to post this drabbles one by one as a part of a collection too, to see how will be better. Enjoy


End file.
